supermassive_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent 115 - Status: Locked Domain
Agent 115 - Status: Locked Domain, also known as "Locke", is a shadowy individual and prominent member of the ever-illusive "Bureau". As with all known agents of the organisation, he is typically clad in black clothing which changes to fit the era. Locke's exact age is unknown even to himself, though as Shadowmen can live for potentially eternity there is no way to pinpoint exactly how old he is. He claims to have been on Earth for a long time, as he has reportedly witnessed pivotal events in Human history such as the Crusades, World War 2, and the Cold War. While Locke's mere existence is a closely-guarded secret on Earth, the Galactic Stage also holds little knowledge of his kind. Shadowmen are rather infamously associated with death and disaster, as they tend to be drawn to suffering for reasons unknown even to themselves. On top of that, only one in one-million black holes ever produce a Shadowman, making it incredibly unlikely that two Shadowmen ever cross paths. Locke claims to never have met a member of his own species. Origins Locke, as a Shadowman, was spawned from a black hole. The designate of this singularity is "CXV-115", named by Locke himself after tales he has been told by his "Other". It took Locke approximately two centuries to gain a shred of consciousness, or as he puts it, "realise (he) was alive". After that, he began to drift through the galaxy as a cloud of black shadows with yellow energy swirling within. He began to observe life as it changed over thousands of years, witnessing the rise of several species into the Galactic Stage. As he puts it, he was there when "the oldest of species ruled". After so long, Locke found the Sol System and discovered Earth. He does not state when in Earth's history he arrived but it is obvious that it was at least during the time of the Crusades, as a collection of knights mistook him for a Godly entity and began to worship him as if he were Death himself. These knights would later evolve into the "Black Templars", and Locke would become one of them rather than be their leader. As Earth evolved and adapted, Locke did the same. He discovered how to make a solid form for himself, basing it on his "Other" whom had revealed himself to Locke overtime. Locke has not spoken of most of his time between his arrival and present day, though some time around the 1970s he came into possession of Bluebell Beauregarde, having delivered her as a baby from a Phase 3 blueberry. He took the baby in to raise her as his own, using the mysterious "Bureau" to keep her safe as her rather unique talents began to unfold. Overtime she became alike to him in terms of attitude, though where he had once dissuaded rumours that he was a Godly entity, she is convinced that she is a type of prophet. Not long after that in 1998, Locke became the adoptive father of a "GenRec" known as "Genny Recrowe", whom was a "Genetic Recreation" of a rather famous clown. This clone grew far quicker than Bluebell but due to the latter's unaging properties, the two are essentially the same age in present day at 25 years old. In 2018, Locke began two operations known as "E1971" and "E1998", to discover and unite several individuals for reasons even he does not seem to understand.